Providers of software applications use the Internet to securely deliver and streamline the installation of software for users. A desktop application installed on a user's computer manages the software download and installation process, which reduces the amount of user interaction required to download and install software. A web page on the provider's web site relies on a browser and browser plug-in on the user's computer to determine that the desktop application is available to manage the software download and installation process. By using the browser plug-in, the web site determines the installation state of the desktop application without requiring user intervention to download and run an installer program for the new software.
To improve browser security, many browser vendors are phasing out support of browser plug-ins. Without the availability of a browser plug-in, the installation state of the desktop application cannot be determined and the user may be required to perform additional operations to download and install new software. Alternative approaches are needed to provide mechanisms to determine desktop application installation state for the software download and installation process.